Joe Hart
'''Joseph "Joe" Hart', is a recurring character on Glee. He is an alumnus of William McKinley High School, and he made his debut appearance in Heart, the thirteenth episode of the Season Three. He was a part of The God Squad and New Directions. He developed a close friendship and crush/possible relationship with Quinn, as he accompanies her to physical therapy and assists her in regaining the feelings in her legs, after the car accident in On My Way. He was introduced by Quinn into the New Directions. However, Joe left after All or Nothing and did not make another appearance until The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. He is portrayed by The Glee Project ''season one co-winner, Samuel Larsen. Biography S3= Heart Joe is introduced as a home-schooled teen, who is joining McKinley High School in his sophomore year because he realized that his mom was his best friend. His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. Joe is the newest member of The God Squad, the other members being Mercedes, Quinn and Sam. He plays guitar and sings, but thus far in his life he has not learned any songs that weren't Christian songs. After being asked by Sam Evans about his tattoos he states that they are Bible verses and also that each of his locks are named after each book in the Bible. Along with the rest of the God Squad, he performs a "singing telegram" of ''Stereo Hearts to Rachel, from Finn. Santana asks them to do a singing telegram from her to Brittany. The God Squad is unsure whether or not they should, especially Joe as he has never met a gay person before, but says he'll think about it. Later, at Sugar's party at Breadstix, he agrees and declares that "Love is love, man," and he and the rest of the God Squad sing Cherish/Cherish for Brittany. In Love Shack, he is seen sitting with Finn before Quinn takes him to dance with her. On My Way Joe takes part in a meeting of The God Squad where Dave Karofsky's condition is discussed and they express concern for his well-being. He also invites Kurt to the meeting. Joe is later seen in the audience at Regionals cheering for both the Warblers and the New Directions. Big Brother Joe walks down the hallway barefoot when Finn nearly steps on his toes. Later, he and Quinn talk after her return to McKinley. Joe tells her that he prayed for her and she says she looks up to him and knows some people that he could inspire. He helps to push her wheelchair down the hallway while they talk. Quinn invites Joe to join New Directions and he joins at the end of the episode, taking part in the Booty Camp. Saturday Night Glee-ver Joe has a solo in Night Fever after rehearsing it earlier with Will, Sue and Blaine. He dances happily in the choir room during Disco Inferno. He participates with the rest of New Directions in Stayin' Alive. Dance with Somebody After seeing the I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) performance and Brittany telling her that she dreamt of her dancing (and flying and breathing fire), Quinn seems hurt, so Joe confronts her about it and then convinces her to allow him to help her with physical therapy. Joe and Quinn perform Saving All My Love for You and the club watches, blushing at the chemistry between the two. In physical therapy, Joe is about to kiss her, but doesn't due to his religious beliefs. In the gym, Joe talks to Sam about his feelings for Quinn, saying he couldn't control those for her. He feels confused about his religion conflicting his physical needs. During physical therapy Quinn notices that Joe is a little excited. He feels embarrassed, but she assures him that it's fine. He tells her that he thinks she is beautiful and feels like he doesn't have to do what God says for him to feel closer to him, wanting to be with Quinn. She tells him she wouldn't ask him to give up his faith because it's nice to know there's something that can't be lost. Joe asks what they have and she replies with "something new". Choke During the School's Out performance, when Puck enters the choir room, Joe seems shocked by Puck and the dancers behind him, with the rest of the club. The next day, when Finn enters the boys locker room expressing that he is worried about Puck, Joe looks concerned. Later that day, in the choir room, he and the rest of the boys help Puck study for his final Geography exam. Joe asks Finn how Rachel was doing after she choke at her NYADA audition and Finn tells him the situation is bad. A few minutes later, the New Direction boys start performing The Rain in Spain and Joe plays the guitar in the number. He jumps everywhere and does major head banging with his dreads swinging back and forth, enjoying himself immensely. After Puck finishes his test Joe and the rest of the boys meet Puck outside of the Geography class. Puck thanks them for being there for him and helping him, and they share a group hug. Prom-asaurus At Quinn's physical therapy session he is seen supporting Quinn and giving her a few encouraging words. In the hallway, at school, while he is leaving class with Rory, he sees Quinn and Finn at the lockers. Although he's going in the opposite direction, he turns around and looks at them for a second. Rory sees this and turns him back around and they walk away. At prom, he stands up for Quinn when Finn confronts her and demands she stands up. Joe and Finn are about to get in a fight, but luckily Sue intervenes and stops them. Later, he performs What Makes You Beautiful with the guys, and then is seen helping Quinn getting on stage and enjoying her performance of Take My Breath Away. At the end of prom Joe, Artie and Rory take a picture together. Props When Mr. Schuester announces that they are doing Flashdance... What a Feeling for Nationals with props, Sam is seen joking around with his mask, doing impressions of Darth Vader, and Joe asks him about it wondering if it's from a movie. During Tina's dream, Joe was portrayed by Mike and vice versa. Later he is seen with Tina, Sugar and Rory sewing the dresses and suits for Nationals. He and New Directions depart to Nationals together. Nationals Joe is seen practicing his dance moves at the hotel. When Sam and Puck end up fighting, he helps to split them up by pulling Sam away from Puck. When Quinn struggles in a dance move, he is seen worried whilst standing by her. He performs at Nationals with New Directions. He dances and sings backing vocals during Paradise by the Dashboard Light. While waiting for the results, Joe can be seen praying alongside the New Directions and then cheering once they are awarded first place. After the victory, he heads back to Lima with the club and celebrates when they return. During the Teacher of the Year event, they all sing We Are the Champions for Will. Goodbye Joe is seen enjoying the performance of Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat and Forever Young. When the seniors sing You Get What You Give to the underclassmen, Quinn sits on his lap and hugs him, but then she does something similar with Artie. He, with the rest of the undergrads of New Directions, sings In My Life. Joe is later seen with the underclassmen, parents and faculty cheering on the graduates. He is last seen waving goodbye to Rachel at the train station along with the rest of New Directions during Roots Before Branches. |-| S4= The New Rachel Joe is now considered popular since he is still a member of the New Directions. When Unique walks into the choir room in make up, he says "Girl, I thought we said you'd wear make up onstage." In the cafeteria, after Marley reveals that the lunch lady they have been teasing was her mom, he becomes suddenly uncomfortable with what happened. He is a part of the group apology to Marley, and gets called 'Tarantula Head' by Kitty, before two high school jocks slushie Marley and Unique. He is then seen dancing and doing back-up vocals for Marley with the other New Directions in Chasing Pavements. Britney 2.0 When Mr. Schuester announces the assignment of the week, Britney 2.0, he seems very happy with the assignment. When Artie and Blaine give a 'taste' of Britney Spears through Boys/Boyfriend, he likes the performance, and also does the back vocals. He joins Tina and Sam in the song 3, and at the near end of their performance as Brittany is about to shave her hair, he starts to get worried. He is then part of the talk the glee club members have with Brittany about her recent issues. As she lip syncs to Gimme More, Joe is a background dancer. Finally, in welcoming Jake Puckerman he is happy and says "Welcome bro. God made you, and God never makes mistakes" as a welcome greeting. The Break-Up He is first seen in a meeting of the Left Behind Club with Jake, Marley, Brittany, Sam, and Santana with other fellow McKinley students and with Kitty as their leader at Breadstix. When he is listening to Kitty's speech on her interpretation of the Bible, there is obvious confusion and disagreement on his face. He then participates in the "fake rapture" Kitty organized. The Role You Were Born to Play Joe is first featured when Finn, Artie, Mike, and Mercedes try to look for a person who can play Danny Zuko (Blaine refuses to take the role because he is still heartbroken from his recent break-up with Kurt). Artie explains to Finn that Joe won't cut his dreads. In the cut scene used to explain the situation, Joe is seated and looking at himself in a mirror with a pompadour wig on (which still exposes his dreads). He is horrified by how it looks on him: "I look like Erykah Badu!" At the callbacks for all those who auditioned for Sandy and Danny, he is seen enjoying the performance (Born to Hand Jive), and later follows the other New Directions onto the stage and dances along. After Finn posts the results of who's playing who, he seems happy when he is casted for the role of Doody. But when Kitty is angered by her role (Patty Simcox) since she does not know who she is, when she mentions she prayed all night for it, Joe suggests that at the moment she prayed "Maybe God was helping people with cancer", causing him to be shushed and named "Avatar" by Kitty. Glease When Mr. Schue announces that he is part of the Blue Ribbon Committee, he ,along with the New Directions, is thrilled about it. But when Mr. Schue follows it with a goodbye, he becomes sad, but is not part of the uproar when it is announced that Finn will take over the Glee Club. Later he is with the boys of Grease in 'Hummel Tires & Lube' (the Hummel-Hudson company), and asks "Are we supposed to rehearse here?" When Finn announces they will rehearse in the shop, Joe voices his confusion about performing when there is no stage. He is then part of the performance of Greased Lightning. When Santana accepts the offer replacing Unique for the role of Rizzo, he asks why she is in town. In the Grease production of McKinley, he is part of You're The One That I Want. After their performance, all go backstage (the choir room), and when Artie reads the reviews from The Muckraker, he is thrilled about all the positive comments. Dynamic Duets He is first seen in the superheroes meeting where he introduces himself as his superhero persona "Tarantula Head." He explains that he has the power to lash out people with his hair, and whips his hair forth, with his dreads flying in front of him. He and the rest of New Directions race to the choir room where the Nationals trophy is missing and a mysterious person (Hunter) has left a laptop with a message. Later on, during Glee practice, he agrees with Kitty's comment: "God is the only superhero," in which she responds with "Nobody asked you." He is also smiling during Kitty's and Marley's rendition of Holding Out for a Hero, and taken by surprise to find Kitty's whip around his neck hidden in his dreads. During Sam and Blaine's duet, Heroes, he helps New Directions paint over some graffiti on the side of the school building, and takes part in the little paint fight. In a lunch room scene, he comes in Jake's defense, along with Becky, Artie, and Ryder. It was also mentioned that he took part with New Directions in making the pouch for Finn. At the end of the episode, Joe has a solo part in Some Nights, and cheers with the rest of New Directions. Thanksgiving Joe is seen first having fun with the New Directions while Marley has her voiceover. When Finn presents last year's alumni to the New Directions' newbies, he looks pleased. After that, he is seen chatting with Blaine in the background. When Finn presents the song of choice for Sectionals, Gangnam Style, he doesn't seem content and asks if there was any way Mr. Schue could come back, only to be interrupted by Finn. As he dances led by Mike with the other New Direction boys in dance rehearsals, Sam tells him to wear shoes so he wouldn't step on his toes. Before Sectionals, he leads a prayer circle with a verse from Isaiah dedicated to the new members of the New Directions: "So do not fear, for I am with you, Do not be dismayed, I will strengthen you I will uphold you with my righteous hand.." At Sectionals, he performs Gangnam Style with the rest of the club, and is seen rushing to Marley as she faints on stage. Swan Song When Marley faints during the competition number Gangnam Style, she is quickly rushed into the choir room, and Joe says he'll go get her mom. When Finn and Mr. Schue announce the secondary plans of the New Directions, he is disappointed because they have no more competitions. Like almost everyone in the Glee Club, he has moved on, and has joined the William McKinley High School's Interfaith Paintball league - "Where Christians, Jews, and Muslims can shoot at each other safely." After he says this, a scene appears where paintballs are being shot at him repeatedly by a Jew and a Muslim, and after, they hug. He is later seen when Finn announces that Glee is not over, and that they have another rehearsal. He is one of the last few to leave the auditorium. At the end, he is seen singing in Don't Dream It's Over with the other New Directions members. Glee, Actually When Artie has his dream, as he tries to reunite the Glee Club, he presents 'glee' with the number Feliz Navidad. As he sings it, he stumbles upon Joe, and plays with his dreads, which bothers Joe a bit. He is then seen with fellow New Directions members at the first and last meeting of the 2012 Mayan Apocalypse Club held and lead by Brittany and Sam. Brittany also says what she thinks of Joe which is "You haven't made much of an impression to me and I don't really know what your deal is," wherein Joe is quite hurt. He is then part of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. During the number, he is delighted once Becky releases the fake snow, and he carries Kitty around. He is part of the group hug at the end of the number with Kitty, Ryder, and Marley. Sadie Hawkins Joe is first seen in the episode watching Tina sing I Don't Know How to Love Him. As the number progresses to Tina going to Blaine, he along with the other glee club members seems to be puzzled. When Blaine rejects her, like everyone else, he seems a bit taken aback. He is also seen watching the girls perform Tell Him. '' During the Sadie Hawkins dance, he sings ''No Scrubs with Artie, Sam, Blaine, Ryder, and Jake. He does not take a date with him to the dance, meaning no one has asked. But when the Too Young to be Bitter club is encouraged by Coach Beiste to go ask their dates out, Joe is asked by Lauren, and surprisingly he says yes. They dance during Locked Out of Heaven. He is then seen on the stage again as a back up vocalist for Ryder's rendition of I Only Have Eyes for You. Naked He is first seen in the choir room, and when Finn announces that they are back and okay to perform at Regionals this year thanks to the efforts of Blaine and Sam, he claps with the whole Glee Club. When Finn also announces that they need to raise money for Regionals, Joe makes an offer saying he could cut off his hair and sell it for extra cash. Kitty retorts, disliking the idea. Once a Twilight reference is raised in the choir room, Wade asks Joe "Team Jacob?" and Joe replies happily with a high-five to Wade. When Tina mentions her idea to raise money by making a Men of McKinley calendar, he is amused by it. He also attends Sam's seminar for "bro-ga." He is then part of the number Centerfold/Hot in Herre. He then poses for Mr. April and Mr. May for the Men of McKinley calendar. When Tina suggests to bring in more people for one shot in the calendar, Joe volunteers, but then Sam says he doesn't want Joe in the picture, and Joe is taken aback and says, "I'm as God made me, dude." He then performs This Is The New Year alongside the New Directions. Girls (and Boys) on Film Joe is back, and has recovered from bird flu. When Artie introduces his offer on the winners of the assignment roles in his movie, he and the New Directions are wowed. He sings and dances along during the performance of Shout. Then he performs Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone along with the boys. At the end he says "You can't handle the truth!" thinking it was Tom Cruise's line, but is then corrected by Jake that the line was mentioned by Jack Nicholson. He then enjoys the girls' rendition of Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. He later accompanies Mr. Schue when singing In Your Eyes to Emma. When Mr. Schue announces the winners of the mash-up competition to being all of them, he, along with the others, is in disbelief. At the end of the episode we see him performing Footloose with the rest of the club. All or Nothing When Mr. Schuester asks where Sugar and Joe are, they suddenly enter the room and Sugar says "Present, Mr. Schue!" Right before Regionals, he joins the show circle, and is happy when Brittany says she has an early admission to MIT. When Brittany continues her speech, saying that Mr. Schue is like their dad, he is amused along with the other New Directions members. He corrects Brittany when she calls him Jim. During Regionals, he sings in Hall of Fame, dances in I Love It, and provides back up in All or Nothing. When the winners are announced, he and the rest of the New Directions seem very happy about their win. After Regionals, he joins the New Directions for Will and Emma's surprise wedding. |-| S5= Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Sue mentions how some Glee Club members come and go for weeks without an explanation, and how the school has an abysmal attending record, referring to Sugar and Joe. Frenemies When talking to Artie and Tina, Sue once again mentions how some Glee Club members disappear for months without an explanation, referring to Sugar and Joe. City of Angels With him, Brittany, and Sugar absent from the team, Sam has recruited three Cheerios to replace them at Nationals. However, Joe is seen in flashbacks of Finn during the New Directions performance of I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For at Nationals. |-| S6= The Hurt Locker, Part One When Will confronts Sue in her office, she mentions how some Glee Club members were neglected by him such as, "that gross kid with the dreadlocks", referring to Joe. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester While Geraldo Rivera is interviewing Sue, he shows her the views of some former McKinley students, and Joe is present. They all say the despicable things she has done to them and Joe mentions how she cut his dreads off, explaining the new haircut. Dreams Come True Joe returned in I Lived performance in 2020 as the re-dedication of the auditorium. He, with Unique and Ryder, shows up last out of the other characters. The three of them enter from the back of the stage. He joins the rest of the cast singing the song. Songs Total = 11 S3= ;Duets Saving All My Love For You.jpg|Saving All My Love for You (Quinn) (Dance with Somebody)|link=Saving All My Love for You ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S4= ;Solos (In a Group Number) {|style="width:650px; font-size:88%;" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" border="1" |- !style="background:#FFCC04;" colspan="3" |Season Two |- !style="background:#CCFFAA;" style="width: 5%"|Song !style="background:#CCFFAA;" style="width: 3%"|Episode !style="background:#CCFFAA;" style="width: 5%"|Solos with |- |3 | style="text-align:center;"|''Britney 2.0'' |Sam and Tina |- |Some Nights | style="text-align:center;"|''Dynamic Duets'' |Blaine, Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Sam, and Tina |- |No Scrubs |style="text-align:center;"|''Sadie Hawkins'' |Artie, Blaine, Ryder, and Sam |- |Footloose |style="text-align:center;"|''Girls (and Boys) on Film '' |Artie and Sam |- |Hall of Fame |style="text-align:center;"|''All or Nothing'' |Artie, Jake, Ryder, and Sam Trivia *In the original script for Heart, his name was listed as Apollo. Early reports said he was to be Puck's cousin. *He's the only character played by a Glee Project winner who didn't get any solos. *Damian McGinty and Samuel Larsen stated that they wanted a storyline with Dianna Agron or Heather Morris. McGinty went on to have a storyline with Morris, and Larsen went on to have one with Agron. *Joe was written out of the show without explanation at the start of Season Five, however he has returned in Season Six at The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. * His dreads were cut off by Sue (The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester). Gallery Heart-06.jpg Joe-omw.png Tumblr_md7fuyfOWJ1qbz8aro1_r1_250.gif Prayers.png Joe-songs.gif SAMLFY.png 1TeamJam.gif 2TeamJam.gif 3TeamJam.gif 4TeamJam.gif 5TeamJam.gif 6TeamJam.gif SH10.png Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3 250.gif 417201260535PM—3175769620660409928.jpg tumblr_lz7iqgEUFL1qhr255o1_500.gif Santana_sends_Brittany_a_Vocal_Valentine_2.gif tumblr_lz7iqgEUFL1qhr255o2_500.gif tumblr_lzgakpT1601qe5i4lo1_500.gif joe+quinn.png|Quinn and Joe at prom Wonderworld.gif Make it.gif Face Down.gif Joe & Quinn.jpg Qj.jpg Joer.jpg 317GleeEP317Scene8ChoirRo—4085549538971968736.jpg Tumblr_lzgoy1KyYY1qe294qo1_500.jpg tumblr_m54qt1zRlw1ruc976o4_500.png CaptureIWDWSWLM4.PNG StereoHeartsLogo12.jpg C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C3.png C-C2.png SH11.png SH10.png SH8.png SH7.png 3464494284ce11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg|Brittany calls Joe Hart : Teen Jesus Ever After.png Love.png Prayers.png Rock.gif Gripped.gif Twig.png Seen me.png Slipping.gif Yippy.gif Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o2 250.gif|Joe´s boner part 1 Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3 250.gif|Joe's boner part 2 boner.jpg joehart.jpg samlfy.jpg Glitter.jpg NoseRing.gif Jar-Jar Binks.jpg GLADID.jpg Joe prom.png joe.PNG|joe at Regionals tumblr_m3nznavQNo1qc0tt0o2_250.jpg Tumblr m2hak4Qg6A1qj5p41o6 r1 500.jpg Jachel.png BYLM41.png Joe Dance.gif Joe & Quinn.jpg Morac2x.jpg Congrates.gif Celebrator.jpg|Joe celebrating with New Directions Backview.jpg Ukuh.jpg Joer.jpg Joe 3.jpg Iuy.jpg tumblr_m3cscuCG1l1r17hjso7_250.jpg tumblr_m3cscuCG1l1r17hjso8_250.jpg tumblr_m3u7smsIRE1qhh861o1_500.png tumblr_m3u786cyQP1qkx9ldo1_500.gif tumblr_m3v49dvpJJ1qlsfyyo1_500.png tumblr_m3v49dvpJJ1qlsfyyo2_500.png tumblr_m5xxnpwSay1rwf96yo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_m5z5h2Px6m1ryl7peo2_500.jpg tumblr_m5zp8zhFoN1rx54nuo1_500.gif Joe.jpg Vcx.jpg Jq.jpg Joe6.jpg Joe5.jpg Joe4.jpg Hghfg.jpg Gl.jpg CherishJoe.jpg ForeverJoe.jpg IRJoe.jpg joesph hart.gif JH5.gif JH001.gif Tumblr lzf4txSnna1qfbjaoo1 250.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.44 PM.png JoeHart12.jpg Quoe4.gif Quoe3.gif j1.png joe_swan_song.png j2.png j3.png Tumblr mf12rdbHvU1rkmi4to6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o5 500.jpg Mr. April.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m04s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m02s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m10s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m06s205.png GGIF4.gif GGIF5.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho6 r2 250.gif Joe asgodmademe.gif Somenights.png Ndboys!grease.png Grease lightning ndboys.png HeartJoe.gif Help quoe.gif Lookingatquinntana quoe.gif Dancewithsomebodywholovesme quoe.gif Myloveisyourlove quoe.gif Omw quoe.gif Happy quoe.gif Hallway quoe.gif Bb - quoe.gif Heart!quoe.gif Ok - quoe.gif Fabgay quinn.gif Tumblr mmk9m4GbjO1qfx9mto2 250.gif Joehart finale9.gif Joehart finale8.gif Joehart finale7.gif Joehart finale6.gif Joehart finale5.gif Joehart finale4.gif Joehart finale3.gif Joehart finale2.gif Joehart finale1.gif Allornothing joeandsugar2.gif Allornothing joeandsugar1.gif BrittanyToJoe5.gif BrittanyToJoe4.gif BrittanyToJoe3.gif BrittanyToJoe2.gif BrittanyToJoe1.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray5.gif BrittanyAndJoe9.gif BrittanyAndJoe8.gif BrittanyAndJoe7.gif BrittanyAndJoe6.gif BrittanyAndJoe5.gif BrittanyAndJoe4.gif BrittanyAndJoe3.gif BrittanyAndJoe2.gif BrittanyAndJoe1.gif Joe Hart set6.gif Joe Hart set5.gif Joe Hart set4.gif Joe Hart set3.gif Joe Hart set2.gif Joe Hart set1.gif Tumblr mpjwniaxYa1qbdpqqo4 250.gif FullBlownPrayerMode JoeHart.gif JoeHart 3-9.gif JoeHart 3-8.gif JoeHart 3-7.gif JoeHart 3-6.gif JoeHart 3-5.gif JoeHart 3-4.gif JoeHart 3-3.gif JoeHart 3-2.gif JoeHart 3-1.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo2 250.gif Joe1.png Joe2.png Joe3.png Joe4.png Joe5.png Joe6.png Joe7.png joe heart here i am .png 6x10JoeHart2.gif 6x10JoeHart1.gif Screen Shot 2015-03-11 at 23.07.09.png Screen Shot 2015-03-11 at 23.09.12.png JTS 3.jpg Saving All My Love For You.jpg Joe Quinn Rehab DWS.jpg New Directions Show Circle Thanksgiving.jpg New Directions Props.jpg Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Albums